starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gial Ackbar
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = Voor 50 BBY | thuiswereld = Mon Calamari | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = Aftab Ackbar | sterfte = 34 ABY, Raddus | titel = Admiral of the Fleet | bijnaam = | functie = Mon Calamari Guard Captain Rebel Alliance Fleet Officer Resistance Officer | species = Mon Calamari | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter 83 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = | vervoer = Home One Raddus | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance Resistance | era = }} thumb|250px|Captain Ackbar op Dac thumb|250px|Home One tijdens de Battle of Endor 250px|thumb|Ackbar in Home One Gial Ackbar was de Rebel Alliance Admiral die de vloot van de Rebel Alliance aanvoerde tijdens de beslissende Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. Ackbar werd wel eens de bekendste militaire leider van de moderne oorlogsvoering genoemd. Na de oprichting van de New Republic werd Ackbar benoemd tot Fleet Admiral en functioneerde hij als opperbevelhebber van de New Republic Defense Fleet. Dertig jaar na de Battle of Endor vervoegde Ackbar de Resistance. Biografie Ackbar werd in een vooraanstaande handelsclan op Foamwander City geboren op Dac. Ackbar zetelde in de Mon Calamari Council en werd als leider van Coral City benoemd. Hij was een voorstander van een progressief beleid. Tijdens de Clone Wars leidde Ackbar de Mon Calamari in een zoveelste conflict met de Quarren en de CIS. Captain Ackbar was de leider van de Mon Calamari Guard en de top militaire adviseur van King Yos Kolina. Ackbar bleef de kroon trouw, ook al werd deze door de jonge Prince Lee-Char gedragen. Tijdens de burgeroorlog tegen de Quarren en de CIS fungeerde Ackbar als lijfwacht van Lee-Char nadat Meena Tills hem had gevraagd om deze taak op zich te nemen. Tijdens het conflict fungeerde Ahsoka Tano meer en meer als de lijfwacht van Lee-Char en kon Ackbar zich meer concentreren op het bijstaan van Anakin Skywalker en Kit Fisto. Ackbar werd uiteindelijk gevangengezet en liep daarbij verwondingen op. Hij geloofde niet langer in een opstand van de Quarren na hun verraad, maar beloofde om aan de zijde van Lee-Char te staan indien dat nodig zou zijn. Net alvorens Lee-Char zou worden geëxecuteerd door Riff Tamson kwam Nossor Ri aan Ackbar vertellen dat de Quarren aan hun zijde zouden vechten. De prins werd gered en de strijd barstte los waarin Ackbar streed voor de vrijheid van Dac en van zijn volk. Na hun overwinning tegen de CIS woonde Ackbar de kroning bij van King Lee-Char. New Order Ackbar beschouwde het Empire in eerste instantie als een frisse wind die de corruptie in de Republic zou herstellen en die de wetten zou herschrijven. Maar de invasie zou zijn visie helemaal veranderen. Ackbar was vertegenwoordiger van de Council toen het Galactic Empire de planeet binnenviel. De Mon Calamari en de Quarren moesten buigen naar de wil van het Empire en de Mon Calamari Shipyards werden ingenomen door het Empire. In de verzetsbeweging groeide Ackbar uit tot één van de leiders. Ackbar vervoegde als Admiral de kleine Alliance Fleet onder het algemene bevel van Jan Dodonna. Ackbars tactische strategie was voorzichtig, conservatief, maar dodelijk. Hij beschouwde de Capital Ships als de defensieve kern van een vloot, net als de reuzen in de oceanen op Dac. Hun doel was om toe te slaan wanneer de vijand verzwakt was. Na de Battle of Yavin hielp Ackbar om Base One te evacueren op Yavin 4. Kort daarna stuurde Ackbar Luke Skywalker op missie naar Rodia om nieuwe bevoorradingslijnen voor de Alliance te verzekeren. Battle of Endor Ackbar was de leidinggevende Officer die de Battle of Endor in goede banen moest leiden. In Home One legde hij de tactiek van de nakende veldslag uit samen met Mon Mothma en Crix Madine. Samen met zijn Mon Calamari crew stuurde hij daarna de vloot van uit zijn schip Home One. Toen de vloot aan de Death Star II arriveerde en besefte dat het Shield nog steeds operationeel was, dacht Ackbar eerst om de vloot terug te trekken. Ackbar wist dat na de Battle of Hoth de vloot zowat de sterkste peiler van de Alliance was en die mocht zeker niet verloren gaan. Lando Calrissian raadde hem echter aan om de TIE Fighters te betrekken in het gevecht. Toen later echter bleek dat ook de Superlaser van de Death Star II werkte, dacht Ackbar dat het gevecht verloren was. De MC80 Mon Calamari Cruisers gingen echter het duel aan met de Imperial-class Star Destroyers. Verschillende van Ackbars schepen vielen ten prooi aan de Superlaser maar toen de Shields rond de Death Star II waren uitgeschakeld, konden de grote schepen de Death Star naderen. Terwijl starfighters de Death Star van binnenuit probeerden op te blazen, gaf Ackbar het bevel om alle aandacht te richten naar de Executor. Toen deze werd vernietigd, viel er een grote last van Ackbars schouders en voelde hij dit als een overwinning op het Empire en op zijn verleden. Even later werd de Death Star II helemaal aan stukken geblazen en vierde Ackbar de overwinning mee op Endor. First Order In de periode na Endor bleef Ackbar in dienst van de New Republic en bleef hij een vertrouweling van Leia Organa. Zo stond Ackbar Leia bij in haar roekeloos plan om Han Solo en Chewbacca te helpen in hun plan om Kashyyyk te bevrijden uit handen van het Empire. Toen de First Order meer en meer opkwam, werd Ackbar door Leia Organa overtuigd om opnieuw dienst te nemen, deze maal in de Resistance. Ackbar was paraat op de eerste samenkomst die Leia in het leven had geroepen over de oprichting van de Resistance. Ackbar was met pensioen gegaan, maar de Mon Calamari keerde terug en plande in die hoedanigheid samen met de andere officers de aanval op de Starkiller Base. Ackbar was de Fleet Commander. Nadat Starkiller Base werd vernietigd, nam Ackbar plaats aan boord van de Raddus, een schip genoemd naar een collega-Mon Calamari met wie Ackbar vroeger nog regelmatig een meningsverschil had. Ackbar begon Raddus echter meer te waarderen na zijn overlijden bij Scarif en pleitte om het schip te noemen naar de Admiral. Samen met Leia Organa leidde Ackbar de ontsnapping van de vloot bij D'Qar. De vloot ontsnapte in hyperspace, maar niet veel later ontdekte de First Order hen door hyperspace tracking. De Raddus werd zwaar bestookt, maar het was de TIE Silencer van Kylo Ren en twee TIE/fo Space Superiority Fighters die de schilden konden doordringen. Met een voltreffer raakte Poldin LeHuse de brug van de Raddus. Admiral Ackbar en een hele resem andere hoge officieren werden verrast en diep in de ruimte geslingerd. Enkel Leia Organa wist zich dankzij de Force alsnog te redden. Ackbar had zijn laatste veldslag beslecht. Ackbar in Legends * In Legends was Ackbar lange tijd de slaaf van Wilhuff Tarkin waardoor hij tal van geheimen wist te verkrijgen van het Empire. Ackbar ontwikkelde ook de B-Wing in Legends. Achter de schermen * De pop van Ackbar werd bewogen door Tim Rose en ingesproken door Erik Bauersfeld. In Episode VIII sprak Tom Kane de stem in van Ackbar. * Artt Butler was de stem van Ackbar in The Clone Wars. * In verschillende games is Ackbar ingesproken door Tom Kane. * De staf van de Vintage Ackbar van Kenner werd gebruikt in The Clone Wars als wapen. * Ackbar kreeg zijn voornaam pas in 2012. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Water War **Gungan Attack **Prisoners **The Wrong Jedi Bron * Ackbar in de Databank * The Official Star Wars Fact Files * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Classic Star Wars - comics * The New Essential Guide to Characters * Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams * The Essential Guide to Warfare * Aftermath * Aftermath: Life Debt * Aftermath: Empire's End category:Personages category:Mon Calamari category:Rebel Alliance Officers Categorie:Admirals Categorie:Resistance Officers